


Heading into twilight

by Numerion



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerion/pseuds/Numerion





	

[Best with https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMPNjPpdjKU - Bad things]

Jack was a soldier. He knew how to take care of himself. And he knew how to have fun. After a rough week as a sentry, he and his mates chugged beer in their usual inn at the dead-end of the market street. They were already several tankards in when a black haired lady entered the place. That was unusual, only peasants and the guards used to visit the inn. It was their privilege. The only inn outside the castle that had open till the sun rises in the east. It was the most wretched of places. But there she was. He decided it was his turn to explain to her how things go around the place. Maybe take her upstairs to explain in more specific details. Ruin her a way that she will never forget and will never return to the place. Sounded like a plan. And if she refuses, he has his mates. All the better actually. She might not even leave then.   
He picked up his tankard and chugged from it. Then he set his legs on the ground and stood up. The ground danced around like a ship in a storm. But he sailed steady. He set a course that he hit the wall with his fist right in front of her.   
"He-" he burped "llo there pre-pre-pretty lady!" He exclaimed as loudly as he could through the noise of the tavern. For a second she looked startled from the way he hit the wall, first with his fist and then with his shoulder. Then she seemed startled about the handsome face he had. Or so he thought in his state.   
"Hi." she responded and curtsied. She eyed the room and turned back to him "Quite the place" she said and smiled, possibly out of curtesy. She did not belong to this place. Jack was fully aware of it. But he didn't question why she was there.   
"Not really. Just a place to get shitfaced." he said in a non-chalant way. He didnt think that way. He loved the place. After all, it was the only place where he could go with his buddies and go wild with nobody telling them no.   
"The best kind of place" she smirked and leaned over, her hand grabbing onto the tankard. She took a huge sip and set it aside on a table. Using the back of her hand she wiped her mouth clean "No you are right, the ale sucks here, let's go somewhere better" she said and grabbed onto his hand, pulling him away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Umm.. master wizard? If I may a second..." Earl approached the wizard as soon as he emerged from the study building. He wavered for a second when he noticed the two guards surrounding him, but when they noticed it was him, they stepped back. The mage seemed to be in deep thoughts, but quickly emerged.  
"Yes?" Edun Labmard, the grand royal mage of the Queen's court and royal advisor, asked and pointed at the nearby gardens. He signed to the guards to wait for him. The two of them departed between the trees and hedges of the park.   
"I..." Earl started but then decided to change course "Yesterday, I was on guard duty in lower city." he finally said  
"Yes I imagined you'd come want to talk about it. I heard you were the first one to find...him." the mage nodded.  
Earl didn't and instead continued "I was also able to see her. Or it." he said and felt the colours disappear from his cheeks. He wasn't able to think about it and not panic "She was crouching above him tearing him apart with her hands and...eating him." he didn't let the mage cut in, "He was still alive as she did and....I...I could have saved him" he paused. "But I didn't. Couldn't.  
She looked me in the eye and tore his guts out. He screamed in pain and.." he shook his head and focused back on the mage "And then he was gone." he finished. The mage stayed silent. Waiting.   
"I got sick. I heard her pass by me and I couldn't do anything about it." he said and felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"That feeling you feel," the mage started after a moment "it won't go away. You'll feel useless, helpless. And it will stay." he added for no great comfort. The mage was good at that. "But it cannot stop you in your duty. We all live with regrets of the past. They don't disappear. You just have to fight against them. For only a foe you run from truly defeats you." he said and let go of his shoulder.

"Now, is there anything more you can tell me?"  
"It...She... couldn't get away. The gates were closed for the night." Earl said, still considering what the mage told him.  
"And she couldn't use magic in the city itself" the mage added. "She is still out there somewhere" he finished the thought.  
"But how do we find her?" Earl asked. If nothing else, he can find her and get his revenge.   
"Do you know what she looks like?" the mage inquired.  
"Tall. Black hair, pale skin. She was also sort of skinny."   
"Guard the gates, don't let her pass them. I'll work on something." the mage said and aimed back towards the guards "You work on yourself. Don't let it get you."


End file.
